


Momentos: Séptimo Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Español | Spanish, Jealousy, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tener la mente enfocada en otras cosas, ha ayudado mucho a que Albus no piense tanto en Scorpius. Sin embargo, no importa lo que haga, sus sentimientos por él, ahora claros como el agua, no cambiarán. ¿Es realmente demasiado tarde para que puedan estar juntos? Es su último año en Hogwarts y todo puede pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Séptimo Año: I

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Pensaron que se habían deshecho de mí? Pues si lo pensaron, están muy equivocados. Les dejo un regalo de San Valentín, porque los quiero mucho por seguir leyéndome aun cuando me tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar

Hace dos meses que comenzaron las clases. Durante este tiempo, has enfocado toda tu atención en tus estudios y en tu reto personal para convertirte en animago. En las vacaciones, estuviste ocupado revisando libros y ocultándolos de tus padres. Aunque tía Hermione insistió en que debías comentarlo con ellos, prefieres mantener en secreto tus planes, con la idea de sorprenderlos si logras convertirte en animago, y no hablar jamás de tus planes fallidos, si es que no lo consigues. Confías en que tu tía no dirá nada al respecto, y le has prometido que serás cauteloso y que le contarás tus avances y tus dudas respecto a la transformación.

Tener la mente enfocada en otras cosas, ha ayudado mucho a no pensar tanto en Scorpius. Estás un poco distante con él, aunque tal vez el término "distante" no sea el más apropiado. Más bien has decidido darle su espacio. Aún charlas con él y procuras que no se note tu desapego. Es un poco diferente a los últimos meses del sexto año, cuando Scorpius era quien se alejaba para estar con Thomas. Y es diferente porque ahora, incluso cuando tienen algo de tiempo para estar juntos y hablar como los amigos que son, lo evitas y te enfrascas en tus propios asuntos y pensamientos.

Sabes que Scorpius no es idiota. Sabes que ha notado algo extraño en tu comportamiento, pero él (quizá por deferencia), no menciona nada al respecto. Prefieres que las cosas sigan así. Y estás seguro que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es alejarte un poco, lo suficiente para olvidar lo que sientes por él y dejarle ser feliz.

Cosas así, lamentablemente, son más fáciles de decir que de cumplir.

Sigues queriéndolo, piensas en él cuando tu mente no está ocupada en otras cuestiones, y te sientes frustrado por haber echado a perder todo por ser tan ciego y por confundir simple amistad con algo más. Verlo con Thomas, te hiere, y una parte de ti acepta eso como un castigo por tu estupidez.

Thomas, debes admitir, no es un mal muchacho, al contrario. Es divertido e inteligente, siempre tiene argumentos interesantes en sus conversaciones, siempre tiene un tema de conversación, y lo más importante, se preocupa por Scorpius. Lo has notado. Ves cómo le mira, cómo está ahí cuando tú no tuviste el valor para hacerlo. Tendías que ser aún más ciego para no ver las razones por las cuales Scorpius sale con él. Piensas que, definitivamente, Thomas lo merece más que tú.

Helen se sienta a tu lado y le sonríes, haciendo a un lado los libros frente a ti.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta en voz baja por estar en la biblioteca. Te encoges ligeramente de hombros.

—Igual que en las últimas semanas.

Ella toma una de tus manos y comienza a hablarte de una de sus amigas, que ha estado viéndose con un Gryffindor dos años menor. Sonríes ante el intento de Helen por distraerte un poco, aunque sea contándote chismes que no te interesan del todo. Has hablado mucho con ella. Desde que aceptaste lo que sientes por Scorpius y es ella quien ha hecho lo posible por te desahogues. Si no fuera por eso, seguramente seguirías confundido o le darías más vueltas al asunto.

—Él aún te quiere —agrega después de varios minutos. Le miras y sonríes.

—No lo sé, Helen.

—Lo hace, es evidente. Aunque está con ese Ravenclaw, es a ti a quien mira.

—Quizá.

—¿Harás algo al respecto? —pregunta y niegas con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no podría quitarle esos momentos de felicidad que vive con Thomas, Helen. Y porque tuve una oportunidad y la desperdicié.

Ella no toca el tema otra vez. Se enfrasca en su propia lectura y media hora después, cuando ha terminado sus deberes, te dice que debe irse porque quedó de verse con su amiga la que sale con el Gryffindor.

—Ve, anda —le dices sonriendo—. Así podrás contarme en qué termina esa historia de amor prohibido.

Helen se ríe por lo bajo y toma sus cosas. Antes de irse, deja un trozo de pergamino sobre tu libro y tú le ves con curiosidad mientras ella se aleja. Bajas la mirada y lees con su letra pequeña y apretujada:

_No evites tu propia felicidad._


	2. Séptimo Año: II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de las ventajas de ser desempleada y tener mucho tiempo libre, es que puedo actualizar más seguido.

Scorpius observa a Albus. Desde que comenzaron el curso, e incluso desde mucho antes, ha notado algo diferente en él. Le ve más serio, sumido en sus pensamientos como pocas veces lo había hecho. Lo siente algo distante. No han hablado mucho, incluso durante las últimas vacaciones, pese a compartir correspondencia, fue distinto a otras ocasiones. Albus no firmó como Severus, como lo ha hecho por años (una especie de juego interno entre ambos), sino como Albus Severus Potter.

Es extraño. Pero al mismo tiempo, Scorpius se pregunta si todo eso no es más que su imaginación. Él tampoco ha estado muy pendiente de Albus, ni de Simon ni de Francis. Es más, incluso ha dejado de enviar tantas cartas a casa (solía enviar al menos una a la semana, para saber noticias de sus padres). Thomas lo mantiene ocupado. No es que le robe el tiempo, pero mucho del tiempo que antes le dedicaba a sus amigos, ahora se lo dedica a él. Su novio.

No es como si Tom exija que pasen tiempo juntos, es sólo algo que a veces se da. Comparten una o dos clases (Artimancia es una de ellas), así que aprovechan el tiempo que tienen para verse fuera de clases.

Vuelve a pensar en Albus. Potter pasa menos tiempo en la Sala Común y mucho más encerrado en la biblioteca o en algún otro lugar del que nadie tiene idea. Simon y Francis le han dicho que hay tardes en las que de pronto desaparece y no vuelve a mostrarse hasta la hora de la cena, o incluso después. Scorpius incluso ha preguntado a Helen si sabe algo (porque al parecer Helen es la nueva mejor amiga de Albus y no, no es que él se sienta desplazado, por supuesto que no), pero la chica no sabe más que Simon y Fran.

Hay momentos en los que Scorpius quiere preguntarle a Potter si le ocurre algo, mas no lo hace. Y no lo hace porque una parte suya tiene miedo de saber que Albus se ve con alguien a escondidas. Albus y él quizá no puedan estar juntos (Malfoy tiene muy claro qué tipo de relación quiere su amigo: sólo eso, amistad), pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser divertido cuando Albus esté con alguien más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todos sus comentarios.


	3. Séptimo Año: III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre cierto tema que toqué al final del año pasado ;)

Dejas la pluma en el tintero y te estiras un poco. Llevas buena parte de la tarde trabajando en un ensayo para Pociones y estás cansado. La sala común está algo sola a esa hora: te has saltado la cena. Simon y Francis insistieron en que los acompañaras, pero no te sientes hambriento (prometieron traerte algo, así que no te preocupas por pasar la noche con el estómago vacío). Cierras el libro de pociones y lo haces a un lado en la mesa.

Debajo de él hay otro, un volumen viejo que tratas como a un tesoro. Lo has traído desde casa y has procurado que nadie lo vea. Lo abres y buscas la página en la que te quedaste la última vez. Paseas la vista por ella, admirado como siempre por las ilustraciones tan bien hechas, como la de un halcón que a veces se mueve de un lado al otro dentro de la página.

Lees en silencio lo que ya has leído al menos diez veces: la historia de la animagia (el primer animago del que se tiene registro fue un griego llamado Falco Aesalon), las dificultades y peligros que trae consigo la transformación (pérdida de consciencia humana, por ejemplo) y finalmente, las bases del hechizo que deberás hacer para convertirte en un animal (que al principio deberás realizar con varita, pero lo ideal es hacerlo sin ella).

Durante las vacaciones te encontraste en más de una ocasión con tía Hermione para hablar sobre el tema. Aunque ella intentó convencerte de que esperaras unos años más antes de arriesgarte a hacer algo así, al final no tuvo más que aceptar conseguirte algo de material para tus estudios, y guiarte en lo que pudiera. Ella es una de las brujas más brillantes que conoces y aunque no es animaga, sabe muchas cosas al respecto, pues escribió un par de artículos sobre el tema en sus primeros años en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y que fueron publicados en una revista especializada.

Escuchas voces acercándose y cierras el volumen. Lo guardas dentro de tu morral y comienzas a levantar tus cosas de la mesa. La sala común estará llena en unos minutos y no podrás leer a gusto. Justo cuando te levantas, ya listo para irte a tu habitación, Scorpius se acerca a ti. Lo miras y le sonríes nerviosamente, como si te hubiera descubierto revisando tu libro.

—Hey —saludas.

—Te traje algo —dice él, entregándote un par de panecillos en las manos.

—Oh, gracias —respondes sonriéndole—. Muero de hambre.

—¿Y aun así, preferiste quedarte a estudiar en vez de ir al Comedor? Eso es nuevo.

—He estado pensando en los EXTASIS —agregas sin dudar—. Ya sabes, serán pronto y todo eso.

Scorpius se ríe un poco.

—Albus, faltan meses para esos exámenes.

Te encoges de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia. Él te palmea la espalda un par de veces mientras sonríe. Por un momento sientes como si hubieran regresado a esos momentos de años atrás, cuando podían hablar de cualquier cosa y en ocasiones bromear (pese a la seriedad de tu amigo) sobre distintos temas.


	4. Séptimo Año: IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y uno más porque... pues porque sí.

Sabes guardar la compostura. Para muchos quizá no es evidente, pero la verdad es que sabes muy bien cuándo y dónde expresar tus verdaderas emociones: sólo eres completamente honesto cuando está con su familia y sus amigos más cercanos. Y aun estando con ellos no siempre expresas todo lo que sientes. O lo que piensas. Últimamente se ha vuelto más común para ti ocultar todo detrás de una sonrisa de falsa cortesía. La tienes muy bien ensayada, es casi como si hubieras pasado horas y horas frente al espejo practicando cómo sonreír ante los demás.

Esa sonrisa con la que no te sientes del todo cómodo pero que has aprendido a aceptar como parte de ti mismo, aparece siempre que Thomas se acerca a tu grupo de amigos o cuando llega junto con Scorpius a donde están Simon, Francis y tú. Charlan sobre distintos temas, le evitas la mirada y si puedes, evitas entablar conversación con él. Supones que para todos es evidente que no te gusta cuando él te dirige la palabra y aunque guardas la compostura y sonríes cuando es necesario, sabes que Thomas lo ha notado.

No es como si te importara realmente. Aun cuando él está con Scorpius no hay ninguna necesidad de que seas amigable con él. Es decir, eres amable al hablarle, respondes a sus preguntas con frases completas y no simples monosílabos, a veces le preguntas un poco sobre sus clases. Pero nada más. No sabes quiénes son sus amigos ni si su familia es muggle (aunque lo supones por el apellido), no sabes si tiene hermanos o cómo son sus notas. Si le hablas, es por Scorpius.

¿Eres hipócrita? Sí, un poco. ¿Pero quién en este mundo no lo es?

Sientes una mirada fija en ti y volteas discretamente. Thomas te mira desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y al verse descubierto en su escrutinio, simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Respondes al gesto de la misma manera y vuelves a prestarle atención a tu cena. Simon y Francis comentan algo y ríen discretamente. A tu lado, notas que Scorpius también te mira mas no dice nada.

Te unes a la conversación restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

Esa noche, en tu cama, te quedas dormido mientras piensas en las miradas que has recibido por parte de Scorpius y Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	5. Séptimo Año: V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente drabble no es un reflejo de mi propia vida (hace cinco años o ahora), nope. Para nada.

Miras el pergamino delante de ti, leyéndolo con cautela. Muerdes la punta de tu pluma, reprendiéndote mentalmente después de hacerlo, pues sientes el sabor amargo de la tinta en la boca. Buscas un pañuelo en tu bolsillo y te limpias un poco, esperando no tener la lengua color negro. Agradeces que el resto de los alumnos esté enfrascado en sus propios deberes, y que nadie levante la mirada de sus libros. Distingues a un muchacho de Ravenclaw que conoces bastante bien a unas mesas de ti y frunces el ceño.

Vuelves a leer el pergamino. Suspiras.

Desde que le diste a Scorpius la excusa de los EXTASIS comenzaste a pensar en ellos de verdad. Has tachado prácticamente todas las opciones de carreras. No hay ninguna que te interese en particular. Ser Rompedor de maldiciones dejó de ser una opción cuando supiste que necesitas un Extraordinario en Artimancia, asignatura que no cursaste ( _duh, Albus, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes?_ ). ¿Y Dragonolista? No estás seguro, aunque los dragones siempre te han gustado (culpa del tío Charlie, quien en las reuniones con los Weasley cuenta más de una aventura con los dragones que cuida), pero no es algo que te ilusione demasiado.

Ves el pergamino una vez más:

**Auror:** Esta carrera requiere Extraordinario en los EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Los aspirantes pueden tener un Supera las Expectativas en Transformaciones y Pociones.

**Boticario:** Esta carrera requiere Aceptable en los EXTASIS de Herbología y Pociones.

**Dragonilista:** Esta carrera requiere Extraordinario en los EXTASIS de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y Encantamientos. Los aspirantes pueden tener un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones y Transformaciones.

**Encantador de metales:** Esta carrera requiere Supera las Expectativas en Encantamientos.

**Fabricante de pociones:** Esta carrera requiere Extraordinario en los EXTASIS de Pociones y Herbología.

**Inefable:** No existe información en los registros.

**Rompedor de maldiciones:** Esta carrera requiere Extraordinario en los EXTASIS de Artimancia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos.

**Sanador:** Esta carrera requiere Extraordinario en los EXTASIS de Pociones, Herbología, Tranformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Escribes un NO enorme junto a la palabra Auror. Tachas de tu lista al Boticario, al Dragonolista, al Encantador de metales y al Fabricante de pociones. Frunces el ceño al releer lo de Inefable. Miras con desilusión al Rompedor de maldiciones y añades un: era demasiado bueno para ser verdad a un lado. Sobre la palabra Sanador, escribes el nombre de tu hermano.

Estás a pocos meses de terminar el colegio. Ante la ley en el mundo mágico, ya eres un adulto. Y al parecer todo en tu vida es un desastre: no sabes qué harás al salir de Hogwarts, no tienes idea de en qué podrías emplearte, temes ser un fracaso. Y por si eso fuera poco, aunque intentas olvidar a Scorpius, no puedes hacerlo.

Arrugas el pergamino en el que están escritas todas las opciones de carreras y lo echas dentro del morral. De reojo ves a Anderson sentado al otro lado en la biblioteca y frunces el ceño. Su presencia hace que recuerdes a Scorpius y justo ahora que piensas en el futuro, recordar a Malfoy no es precisamente lo mejor que puedes hacer. Thomas no es culpable de nada, piensas, pero aun sabiéndolo, no puedes evitar sentirte enfadado al verlo.

Suspiras. Hace media hora que terminaste tus deberes, y si estás en la biblioteca es sólo porque se ha convertido en uno de tus lugares seguros. Guardas todas tus cosas y te pones de pie. Antes de salir, sientes la mirada de alguien sobre ti y cuando volteas para ver de reojo, no ves a nadie. Ignoras la sensación y te diriges a tu Sala Común. Cuando llegas, lanzas el morral sobre la cama y vuelves a salir: Francis y Simon te esperan en la sala.

Horas más tarde, cuando Scorpius entre en la habitación, encontrará un trozo de pergamino arrugado que cayó cerca de su cama. Lo alzará y leerá su contenido con algo de sorpresa. Él no mencionará haberlo leído y tú no sabrás que lo guardó en algún lugar de su baúl.


	6. Séptimo Año: VI

Scorpius disfruta el tiempo que pasa con Thomas. Pueden pasar horas hablando de muchos temas y le sorprende la capacidad de memorización que tiene el muchacho (sabe de memoria cientos de recetas de pociones, muchas de ellas con más de quince ingredientes). Han pasado muchas cosas entre ellos: se han besado y han ido un poco más allá de las caricias y los besos castos. Pero Tom, por mucho que sea un chico genial, no tiene los ojos verdes ni el cabello negro.

Para Scorpius, es injusto lo que él está haciendo con Tom: saliendo con él para olvidarse de Albus. Se siente una mierda cuando piensa en ello y por eso procura que Thomas sea feliz estando a su lado. Sabe que son jóvenes y que salir con él, besarse en los pasillos y ocultarse en el armario de escobas para tener algo más de intimidad, no significa que vayan a estar juntos toda la vida. Tienen diecisiete años y muchas cosas por delante. Pero quiere que, al estar con él, Tom se sienta realmente querido.

Scorpius quiere a Tom, aunque no de la misma manera como aún quiere a Albus.

Thomas sabe que Scorpius tiene a alguien más en sus pensamientos. Lo ha sabido desde siempre, mucho antes de que Scorpius aceptara salir con él. Es listo y observador, y sabe que cuando Scorpius no está con él, toda su atención se fija en un cierto Potter. Tom lo sabe, lo entiende y aun así, está decidido a que Scorpius lo quiera más a él.

Sabe también, que Albus no está cómodo cuando él está presente, y también ha notado otras cosas: las miradas ocasionales que Albus le dirige a Scorpius, cómo su rostro se ilumina cuando Malfoy le habla a él y sólo a él. Nota la mirada herida cuando él toma su mano, o cuando pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le susurra algo al oído.

Tom no quiere pensar mucho en ello, en que no es la persona más importante para Scorpius. Quiere concentrarse en las veces que Scorpius lo besa o en cómo se ríe complacido cuando él hace algún comentario inteligente sobre el tema del que hablan. Scorpius está con él, y está dispuesto a que mientras lo suyo dure, sea mucho o sea poco, esté lleno de momentos inolvidables.

Scorpius y Thomas se entienden, disfrutan el tiempo que pasan juntos, se besan, se acarician y desatan sus hormonas cuando están encerrados en el armario de escobas. A pesar de ello ambos saben, quizá no tan en el fondo, que no están completamente conectados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble es tan triste :c me siento mal por Tom, porque de verdad me gusta el personaje.


	7. Séptimo Año: VII

Sabes guardar la compostura. Al menos de eso es lo que intentas convencerte mientras Thomas hace un largo comentario sobre la situación económica del mundo mágico. Oyes sin escuchar lo que dice, miras que sus labios se mueven rápidamente mientras hace algunos ademanes. Scorpius asiente de vez en cuando, coincidiendo con las opiniones de su novio (sean las que sean) y tú cada vez te sientes más irritado. No recuerdas en qué momento pasaron de hablar sobre quidditch a una clase sobre cómo los recientes acuerdos con los muggles serán de mucho provecho para los magos de Gran Bretaña.

Thomas se acomoda en el asiento y eleva el tono de su voz un poco. Es evidente que el tema le apasiona. Es evidente que piensa dedicarse a algo relacionado con economía o con política al salir del colegio. Y es evidente que sabe sobre el tema. Si bien el muchacho no te desagrada del todo (porque, vamos, es así, aunque lo intentaras sería difícil odiarlo), en ese momento, justo en ese momento, te irrita más que otra cosa en el mundo. Entornas la mirada, preguntándote en qué momento dejará el parloteo.

—Merlín, haz que se calle —murmuras para ti cuando crees que nadie puede escucharte, todos enfrascados en la explicación de Thomas.

Al levantar la mirada, sin embargo, ves que Scorpius te observa con seriedad. Le sostienes la mirada por unos segundos antes de desviarla, en parte avergonzado, en parte molesto porque, claro, Scorpius sabe que no te agrada la larga intervención de Thomas y desaprueba tu conducta.

Decides que lo mejor es irte de ese lugar.

Te pones de pie y por un momento Thomas se calla para observarte con curiosidad, al igual que Simon y Francis.

—Recordé que tengo algo más que hacer —te excusas y sin agregar más, te alejas de ellos caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal. Tus pasos se escuchan en el pasillo pero piensas que los demás ya habrán regresado a su conversación y no notarán que apuras el paso al llegar a un recodo.

Tienes la impresión de que alguien te está siguiendo pero tan pronto como aparece la sensación, desaparece. No le das importancia. Caminas por pasillos que aun después de todos los años viviendo en el castillo, nunca has conocido. Te pierdes un poco y cuando llegas a una torre vacía y silenciosa, te sientas junto a una ventana. Tienes vista a uno de los patios del castillo, ves a algunos alumnos por aquí y por allá.

No estás seguro de cuánto tiempo pasas ahí, pero para cuando decides irte es porque tu estómago ruge y porque la hora de la cena está por terminar. Al entrar al comedor y dirigirte a tu mesa, tomas asiento junto a Helen en vez de sentarte con Scorpius y los demás. Ella te saluda amablemente y sin esfuerzo te involucra en la conversación que mantiene con sus amigas. No importa que hablen sobre chicos (o en palabras de una de ellas: sobre qué muchacho tiene el mejor culo), pues ni a ellas les incomoda hablar sobre ello en tu presencia, ni a ti te incomoda dar tu punto de vista sobre el tema.

Durante toda la cena, mientras ríes por las ocurrencias de las amigas de Helen (Ophelia y Sally, recuerdas), te sientes observado. Debes recurrir a toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no levantar el rostro y buscar a quien te mira tan insistentemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy les tengo dos noticias. Una muy feliz y la otra un poco triste. La noticia triste es que hace unas horas le puse punto final a esta historia, lo que significa que sólo queda publicarla porque todo está escrito. La noticia buena es que eso significa que publicaré muchísimo más rápido. Tal vez será como al principio, cuando publicaba más de un drabble por día, o lo haré diario o cada tercer día. Sea como sea, a esta historia le queda poco, así que estén pendientes de las actualizaciones (:
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar.


	8. Séptimo Año: XVIII

Durante toda la semana has tenido la sensación de que Scorpius quiere decirte algo, pero ni él encuentra el momento adecuado ni tú le das oportunidad de hablar contigo de lo que sea que quiere hablar. Una parte tuya quiere escucharle pero la otra prefiere jugar a que no sabe nada de lo que está pasando. Scorpius ha notado que tu actitud hacia Thomas ha cambiado, y no quieres tener una discusión con él por eso.

Así que prefieres evitarle.

Te has vuelto un experto en eso de evitarlo. Si él sugiere que salgan a los jardines, tú corres con Helen a preguntarle si quiere acompañarte al lago o buscas a Lily con el pretexto de adoptar tu actitud de hermano mayor y advertirle de ese chico que le ha dedicado miradas indiscretas desde el otro lado de su mesa. Si Scorpius decide que hará sus deberes en la biblioteca, tú optas por quedarte en la Sala Común, allí en donde hay más personas. Helen te reprende en un par de ocasiones pero después parece darse por vencida pues cuando nota que Simon o Francis te han dejado solo con Scorpius, ella misma acude a tu rescate. No tienes palabras para agradecerle y lo menos que puedes hacer es alejarla de Scorpius cuando descubres que él le dirige miradas venenosas que ella ignora olímpicamente.

Sabes que tu actitud no es la mejor, que deberías actuar como el adulto que se supone que eres y encarar la situación: escuchar lo que Scorpius tiene que decirte, ofrecer una disculpa si es necesario. Pero te niegas a crecer, te niegas a tomar las cosas con madurez. Eres un muchacho, y quieres seguir siéndolo al menos mientras estés en el colegio.

Pronto, Scorpius deja de buscarte y tú estás tan acostumbrado a mantener tu distancia, que prácticamente sólo se ven durante las comidas y a la hora de dormir. Has dejado de ir con el equipo de quidditch, has dejado de darle consejos sobre sus jugadas y ya no te solidarizas con ellos en eso de sus dietas. Vas a los partidos pero apenas si apoyas al equipo, y lo haces porque es tu casa y no porque te entusiasme verlos.

Te has vuelto un muchacho apático en prácticamente todos los aspectos, y si alguien lo ha notado, nadie dice nada. Piensas que es mejor así, pues el porqué de tu actitud es un tema que prefieres no tocar con nadie. Algo te dice que si comenzaras a hablar al respecto, no podrías callar y dirías cosas que prefieres mantener ocultas.

Pero pronto aprenderás, Albus Severus Potter, que todo lo que hacemos en esta vida tiene un efecto, para bien o para mal. Y pronto entenderás que no es sencillo callar para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer (:


	9. Séptimo Año: IX

Quisieras evitar los celos que sientes en ocasiones cuando ves que Thomas toma la mano de Scorpius, o cuando, por casualidad, los encuentras en un pasillo cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin, ya sea charlando, o peor aún, besándose. Pero esa clase de emociones no se suprimen tan fácilmente. Y tú eres, después de todo, sólo un muchacho aún con las hormonas a flor de piel.

Intentas olvidar a Scorpius. Hay una chica un año menor que tú, Kate, que te invita a salir con ella a Hogsmeade. Aceptas y durante su visita al pueblo, te besa. Respondes al beso y no hay nada más. Regresan al colegio y cuando ella pregunta si te gustaría salir nuevamente para el siguiente fin de semana, respondes que no. Ella se encoge de hombros y no insiste.

Te besas con uno de los prefectos de Slytherin una noche que él te sorprende fuera de las mazmorras. El incidente queda entre ambos, y se repite otras dos o tres veces, escondidos entre los estantes de Historia de la Magia del siglo V al X, esos que pocos visitan. Hay un poco de manoseo que no lleva a nada, aunque sí deja un par de marcas en el cuello que escondes hábilmente y que nadie nota.

Pronto te aburres de todo ello y te enfrascas en tus estudios una vez más.

Continúas evitando a Scorpius, rehuyendo su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, escapándote con pretextos de tener deberes (que a veces no es del todo una mentira, pues es cierto que hay días en los que tienes más deberes que otros) para no tener que ir a los entrenamientos de quidditch (a los que has dejado de ir hace mucho y que, en teoría, aún son algo en lo que deberías ocuparte). Francis y Simon no comentan nada al respecto, aunque sabes que tarde o temprano preguntarán.

Es de noche. Regresas a tu Sala Común después de quedarte en el Comedor charlando con Lily y Rose. Hay varios alumnos sentados en los sillones, uno que otro está inclinado sobre un escritorio, escribiendo frenéticamente. Algunos más van de la sala a sus habitaciones y viceversa. Te sientes cansado. En los últimos días has pasado horas extras leyendo material que tu tía Hermione te consiguió antes de que comenzaran las clases. Planeas subir a la habitación y leer un poco de alguno de ellos cuando Scorpius se pone de pie y camina hacia ti. No es hasta ese momento que notas su presencia en la sala.

—Albus.

—Hola —dices mirando sobre su hombro, por si ves a Francis y a Simon para poder ir con ellos y evitar las charlas incómodas con Scorpius—. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —preguntas mirándolo finalmente, cuando notas que no tienes a nadie a quien correr.

—Normal —responde él vagamente.

—Ya. Lamento no poder acompañarlos. Siguen apareciéndome deberes que no sabía que tenía pendientes —te excusas. Él asiente gravemente.

—Albus, quiero hablar contigo —dice.

—¿Claro? ¿Tomamos asiento frente a la chimenea? —sugieres.

—Preferiría que fuera en nuestra habitación —interviene él antes de que des el primer paso hacia la chimenea.

No estás muy seguro de querer charlar con él en un lugar tan alejado de otros, pero asientes. Ambos caminan hasta las escaleras y las suben lentamente, quizá queriendo retrasar el inevitable momento que se acerca. Scorpius entra primero en la habitación. Te detienes en la puerta y respiras profundamente antes de entrar. Sea lo que sea que Scorpius quiere decir, algo te dice que no te gustará del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huy.


	10. Séptimo Año: X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque, como autora, sea más entretenido hacerles esperar y ver cómo reaccionan ante lo ocurrido en el drabble anterior, lo cierto es que la idea se lee mejor si van ése y éste juntos.

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando? —Scorpius hace la pregunta en cuanto cierras la puerta de la habitación detrás de ti.

—¿Yo? No te he estado evitando —respondes comenzando a sentirte nervioso.

—Claro que sí. Es más, has estado distante desde que comenzó el curso. ¿Hice algo para molestarte?

—Por supuesto que no, Scorp —dices riéndote, y ni tú mismo te crees esa risa. Él te mira seriamente—. He tenido muchos deberes.

—Aparentemente más que el resto de nosotros —interviene él—. Y a menos que estés tomando clases extra, sé que ningún profesor ha dejado tantos deberes como para obligarte a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca o encerrado en la habitación.

—Yo no paso…

—¡Sí lo haces, Albus!

El tono en su voz te sorprende. Scorpius luce molesto. Tragas en seco.

—¿Hice algo para molestarte? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No —musitas. Hay inseguridad en tu voz.

—De verdad, Albus, no pensé que me consideraras tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de tu cambio de actitud. Y si realmente me crees así de idiota, entonces no sé por qué hemos sido amigos por tantos años.

—No creo que seas estúpido, Scorpius —dices sosteniéndole la mirada—. Y ya te dije que no pasa nada.

—No me mientas, Albus. ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo o Tom ha hecho algo para molestarte? —pregunta y antes de que puedas hablar, continúa—: Porque ambos hemos notado tu actitud hacia él. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Qué es, Albus?

—No es nada —insistes.

—¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros, Albus?

—¡Nada, y ese es precisamente el problema! —exclamas, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Él te mira confundido—. Oh, por Merlín —te quejas y cubres tu rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Albus? —sientes su mano en tu hombro—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Porque siento algo por ti, Scorpius! —dices ya sin poderlo evitar—. ¡Porque me di cuenta de que no quiero ser sólo tu amigo! ¿Te complace esa respuesta, Scorpius? ¿Ah? Ahí tienes la razón: porque quiero ser yo quien ocupe el lugar de Thomas, por eso.

Los dos se quedan en silencio. Sientes que tu rostro arde y miras al piso.

—¿Sientes algo por mí? —pregunta él con voz queda. Asientes sin mirarlo—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No sé, creo que desde siempre —respondes con un hilo de voz y te preguntas si él habrá escuchado.

—Desde siempre, dice —murmura él y el tono enfadado de su voz te hace mirarle otra vez. Él te mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, te dedica una mirada herida—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo es "desde siempre"? ¿Desde que nos conocimos en King's Cross? ¿Desde que te obsequié el libro de hechizos y pociones? ¿Desde que te invité a mi casa en vacaciones? ¿Desde que Hyperion le escribió a Severus? ¿Desde cuándo, Albus? Porque recuerdo haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti en cuarto año, y tu respuesta no fue precisamente "yo también siento lo mismo". ¿Desde cuándo es tu "desde siempre"?

—Yo…

—¿O acaso es desde que salgo con Tom?

Desvías la mirada.

—Qué egoísta eres, Albus —dice él—. Eres como un niño pequeño que siempre ignora un juguete y cuando alguien más lo toma, desea tenerlo más que nada. ¿Por qué me has dicho eso? Estábamos mejor antes. Era mejor cuando pensaba en que el tiempo haría que te dejara de querer. ¿Por qué me recuerdas todo lo que pensaba olvidado y enterrado? ¿Por qué ahora que hay alguien conmigo?

—Scorpius, yo...

—No, Potter, no quiero escucharte. Ya has dicho suficiente.

Él te da la espalda y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Cubres tu rostro con ambas manos y te recuestas en la cama, pensando en que ha sido muy estúpido de tu parte haber dicho todo aquello. Aunque, por otro lado, te sientes más ligero ahora que no debes ocultar lo que sientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí. Ese fue el momento que todos esperaban. La pregunta ahora es ¿qué hará Scorpius?


	11. Séptimo Año: XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un drabble más (:

Scorpius ha estado volando por dos horas. Siente las piernas entumidas y los brazos tensos por sujetar con tanta fuerza la escoba. Pronto será hora de la cena y deberá regresar al castillo, pero no quiere hacerlo. Las palabras de Albus dan vueltas en su cabeza, resuenan como el eco de una campana. ¿Por qué Albus ha dicho todo eso?

Da un giro en el aire y se pega a la escoba, aumentando la velocidad. El aire golpea su rostro, enfriando el sudor. Justo cuando está a unos metros del suelo, alza vuelo una vez más, subiendo más allá del poste más alto, mucho más allá. Vuela alrededor del campo y poco a poco disminuye la velocidad hasta casi detenerse por completo. 

Desciende lentamente, baja de la escoba y se deja caer al piso respirando agitadamente. Al día siguiente tendrá algo doloridos los músculos, pero al menos eso le hará enfocar sus ideas en algo más. Y hay entrenamiento, por lo que podrá distraerse. Mira el cielo. El sol está terminando de ocultarse cuando él se pone de pie, toma su equipo de quidditch, y se dirige a los vestidores.

Mientras se da una ducha rápida, para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo, recuerda una vez más a Albus diciéndole que lo quiere y que desearía ocupar el lugar de Thomas. El rostro de Albus aparece en su mente. Scorpius suspira. Cierra los ojos y deja que el agua caiga sobre sus hombros mientras recuerda todo lo dicho por Albus una y otra vez. _Siento algo por ti, Scorpius. No quiero ser sólo tu amigo._

Su mano derecha se desliza por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna y justo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se yergue, cierra el paso del agua y sale de la ducha. 

Albus es un idiota, piensa con dureza. 

Y aun así…

Scorpius respira profundamente. Aun así, responde una voz en su mente, es Albus el idiota a quien él ha querido siempre.


	12. Séptimo Año: XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es uno de mis capis favoritos.

No has visto a Scorpius a los ojos desde lo que ocurrió ese día en su habitación. Las palabras dichas por él han calado hondo en ti por lo ciertas que son: eres egoísta. Eso ya lo sabes, desde antes de que te enamoraras de Scorpius. Siempre has querido tenerlo a tu lado, como amigo primero, como algo más ahora. Y temes haber arruinado para siempre cualquier oportunidad de tener una amistad normal con él. Aun así, saber que ya no tienes que fingir que te alegras por su relación con Thomas, te hace sentir mejor.

Estudiar la animagia se ha convertido en tu escape desde que decidiste enfrascarte en ello, y ahora que no puedes ver a Scorpius sin sentirte en parte culpable, en parte enfadado y en parte ansioso, enfocas tus pensamientos en ello. Piensas que dejar al equipo de quidditch fue una excelente idea. El tiempo que antes pasabas con el equipo, ahora lo dedicas para encerrarte en la Sala de los Menesteres (siempre cuidándote te no pensar en el lugar mencionado por tus padres, el que está lleno de fuego mágico), y practicar lo que vas aprendiendo.

Has descubierto cosas interesantes, has progresado en tu uso de magia sin varita, esencial para esta clase de transformación. Y has informado a tu tía Hermione de cada paso que das, recibiendo, complacido, respuestas de aliento por parte de ella.

Una de esas tardes, intentas realizar la transformación por primera vez. Sabes que es peligroso, que no hay garantía de que lo logres y que una de las muchas posibilidades es que te quedes en un estado mitad humano mitad animal, pero quieres intentarlo de todas maneras. Tía Hermione te dijo que no lo intentaras hasta las vacaciones, con ella presente para auxiliarte en caso de algún problema, pero las vacaciones aún están lejanas y quieres lograr esto antes de terminar el colegio.

Además, insistes, si tu abuelo pudo (y siendo más joven), ¿por qué tú no?

Han pasado varios meses desde que comenzaste a estudiar animagia, y para hacerlo por cuenta propia, sin haber salido del colegio aún, has aprendido lo suficiente para comprenderla. Transformarse en un animal requiere concentración, más de la necesaria para hacer transformaciones de otro tipo. Además, las primeras veces el mago debe atarse a su conciencia humana y no dejar que convertirse en un animal nuble también su capacidad de raciocinio.

Sientes curiosidad por saber en qué animal te convertirás y piensas, no sin algo de ironía, que sería interesante convertirte en un ave (con lo que amas las alturas). Aunque puedes hacer magia sin varita, para esa ocasión sí la usarás. La sujetas con fuerza y haciendo el movimiento que has ensayado por semanas, murmuras el hechizo con voz clara.

Sientes una extraña vibración surgir desde tu pecho y un hormigueo te recorre de pies a cabeza. Estás seguro de que todo ocurre rápidamente, pero estás tan concentrado en sentir cómo la ropa de adhiere a tu cuerpo formando una capa de pelo y cómo tu cuerpo cambia de forma, que parece como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Tu varita cae al suelo con un sonido sordo. Respiras profundo y de pronto eres consciente de aromas que no habías percibido antes.

_Soy Albus Severus Potter_ , piensas, aferrándote a tu voz humana, que sólo puedes escuchar en tu mente.  _Soy Albus Severus Potter. Tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho. Soy el segundo de tres hermanos. Mi hermano mayor se llama James Sirius Potter y será sanador._

Miras a tu alrededor, percibiendo siluetas que no habías visto antes.

_Mi hermana menor es Lily Luna Potter, Gryffindor, excelente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quizá trabaje para el Departamento de Aurores algún día. Mi madre se llama Ginevra Potter, antes Weasley, es analista deportiva del Profeta y ex jugadora profesional de quidditch. Mi padre es Harry Potter, es auror, es uno de los hombres más conocidos en el mundo mágico, es el mejor padre del mundo. Soy Albus Severus Potter. Soy Albus Severus Potter. Soy Albus. Soy Albus. Soy un animago._


	13. Séptimo Año: XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y uno más~

Scorpius nota algo distinto en Albus, algo que no necesariamente tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en la habitación. Lo ha notado más distante que antes, incluso ojeroso y algo pálido, pero desde hace un par de días le ha visto sonreír ocasionalmente, como si pensara en algo. ¿O en alguien? Suspira. Todo es un caos: desde que Albus dijera que también siente algo por él, toda su vida se ha vuelto un lío.

Está enfadado con Albus por ello. No puede rechazarlo, tres años después decir que siente algo por él, y esperar que Scorpius simplemente sonría, abra los brazos y lo acepte como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no le hubiera roto el corazón.

Sin embargo, Scorpius está más enfadado consigo mismo porque una parte suya se siente feliz. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ha estado enamorado de Albus por tanto tiempo como para no emocionarse por recibir, al fin, una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. El enfado también se debe a que no se explica cómo ha sido tan masoquista todo ese tiempo, aceptando el no por respuesta y siendo tan tonto después como para emocionarse cuando Albus cambia de opinión.

Y es demasiado orgulloso para simplemente acepar las cosas, como si los pasados dos años no hubieran existido.

—¿Scorpius?

Malfoy voltea cuando escucha su nombre y sonríe al ver a Rose. Están sentados junto a la misma ventana en la que ella lo citó, años atrás, para hablar sobre el mismo tema que les lleva ahí ese día.

—Hola Rose —saluda él—. Disculpa que te haya hecho venir hasta aquí —agrega mirándole apenado. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No tenía nada más que hacer.

—¿Ni si quiera estudiar para tus EXTASIS?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y él sonríe.

—Para tu información, no soy una obsesiva del estudio —Scorpius se ríe un poco—. ¡Es en serio, Malfoy!

—No digo que no lo sea.

—Además, faltan un par de meses para esos exámenes, no tienes por qué recordármelos justo ahora, en especial cuando no vine aquí para hablar sobre pruebas, ¿o sí?

Scorpius borra su sonrisa y niega en silencio.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta ella cambiando el tono de voz por uno más dulce. Scorpius suspira.

—Lo mismo que nos trajo aquí la vez pasada.

—Albus —Scorpius asiente—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Algo que no hizo hace tres años.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Scorpius se toma unos segundos para acomodar sus ideas y finalmente habla con Rose sobre lo ocurrido con Albus: la confesión y lo que él dijo antes de irse de la habitación. Agrega que no han hablado desde entonces y que tanto Francis como Simon saben que algo no está bien entre ambos, pero ninguno de los dos se ha aventurado a preguntar.

—Lamento molestarte con esto —agrega él, visiblemente apenado—, pero no tengo a nadie más con quien hablarlo.

Ella le sonríe.

—No te preocupes. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Aún lo quieres?

Scorpius asiente sin dudarlo.

—Entonces ve y dile que quieres estar con él.

—No lo sé, Rose. ¿Qué tal si sólo cree sentir algo por mí? Esto no pasó hasta que comencé a salir con alguien, ¿quién me asegura que Albus no sólo se sintió desplazado? ¿Cómo sé que no…?

—Porque Albus no te mentiría respecto a sus sentimientos —le interrumpe ella—. Es muy Potter en ese aspecto. Será un Slytherin, pero lo Potter nadie se lo quita, y los Potter son la clase de personas que no mentirían sobre sus sentimientos.

—¿Pero sí sobre todo lo demás?

—Eso depende del Potter del que estemos hablando —añade Rose y Scorpius sonríe—. Haz lo que debas hacer, Scorpius.

Entre ambos se instala un silencio que ninguno se atreve a romper.


	14. Séptimo Año: XIV

Thomas espera sentado en las escaleras. Ha llegado mucho antes de lo acordado, pero aunque quisiera distraerse con otras cosas, siente un gran peso en el estómago. Cruza los brazos y los apoya en sus rodillas, mirando insistentemente al frente, esperando ver a Scorpius en cualquier momento.

La espera es terrible.

Pasan cinco o diez minutos, y el rubio aparece. Tiene el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Viene del entrenamiento de quidditch. Tom sonríe al verle así, porque siempre le ha gustado esa imagen de Scorpius sonrojado. Malfoy sube los últimos escalones de dos en dos y al estar frente a él, le sonríe.

—Hey, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? —pregunta Tom. Scorpius se sienta a su lado y suspira.

—Igual que los entrenamientos anteriores —responde.

—Eso significa que no muy bien.

Scorpius se encoge de hombros por toda respuesta.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Thomas porque acomoda sus ideas, Scorpius porque presiente que algo importante está por suceder.

—Yo fui quien te invitó a salir primero —dice Tom finalmente. Scorpius asiente—. También fui quien dio el primer paso en las siguientes citas, y quien te pidió que fueras mi novio. Soy el que comenzó los besos y todo lo demás.

—Tom…

Anderson levanta una mano, pidiendo, con ese simple gesto, no ser interrumpido. Scorpius guarda silencio.

—He estado pensando —continúa el Ravenclaw—, que todo esto no es muy sano. Ambos sabemos que estás pero no estás conmigo —una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. La sonrisa, nota Scorpius, no alcanza su mirada—. Así que por el bien de los dos, quiero que terminemos esta...

relación.

Scorpius se queda en silencio por un largo rato. No sabe muy bien qué decir en esa situación, aunque sí sabe que no insistirá a Tom para que cambie de opinión.

—Lo siento —dice finalmente, con la voz baja. Tom le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—No lo hagas. Ha sido bueno, ¿no? —pregunta dedicándole una mirada traviesa—. No me arrepiento de nada, ¿tú sí?

—No —responde Scorpius, convencido de ello—. Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada.

Tom asiente y se pone de pie. Scorpius le imita.

—Scorpius, antes de irme, ¿quisieras prometerme algo?

Malfoy le mira con curiosidad y asiente. Tom se acerca a él y lo besa; aunque el gesto lo toma por sorpresa, Scorpius responde al beso, que dura poco. Al separarse, Tom lo abraza y susurra a su oído:

—Prométeme que estarás con la persona a quien quieres de verdad.

Scorpius traga en seco, abraza con fuerza a Thomas y asiente.

—Lo prometo.

Cuando Thomas se aleja por las escaleras, dedicándole una última sonrisa y un guiño travieso, Scorpius se sienta una vez más. Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y suspira. Está triste, claro que lo está. Su relación con Thomas duró poco más de un año, pero al mismo tiempo, siente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Desea que Tom encuentre a alguien que lo quiera de verdad y le haga feliz.

Con ese último pensamiento, se pone de pie y baja las escaleras apresuradamente. Le hizo una promesa a Thomas y está dispuesto a cumplirla cuanto antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y ahora qué pasará?


	15. Séptimo Año: XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicen mis amigas que les deben canastas de fruta porque si no fuera por ellas, no estaría publicando con tanta frecuencia. Y me parece que es verdad. Lo de culparlas por la frecuencia con la que publico, no lo de enviarles canastas de fruta.

Desde que lograste tu transformación, pasar tu tiempo libre en la Sala de los Menesteres o en los límites del Bosque Prohibido se ha convertido en tu pasatiempo favorito. Para el resto de tus amigos, tus escapadas y desapariciones, si bien no han pasado de largo, tampoco tienen tanta importancia. Al parecer todos han llegado a una especie de acuerdo para no preguntarte a dónde vas ni qué haces. Quisieras contarle a Helen sobre tu hazaña, pero no puedes hablar con ella hasta recibir una respuesta de tu tía.

Le escribiste hace dos días y aún no ha respondido. Eso te preocupa. Pero comprendes que tu tía Hermione es una mujer ocupada, que seguramente ha tenido mucho trabajo. O que quizá está tomándose su tiempo para responderte una carta de cuatro folios felicitándote y reprendiéndote al mismo tempo por no hacerle caso y hacer algo tan peligroso por tu cuenta.

Te preguntas si habrá hablado con tus padres al respecto, pero desechas la idea cuando recuerdas que no has recibido ni cartas ni visitas (y vaya que una situación así ameritaría una visita, al menos por parte de tu padre).

Caminas por los jardines del colegio dirigiéndote a la orilla del Bosque. Hay pocos alumnos en esa zona, así que vas libremente hasta uno de los límites permitidos, bien oculto detrás de unos árboles y a unos pasos del lago. Te sientas en una roca que en los últimos días se ha convertido en tu asiento predilecto, y miras el agua. Estar ahí es tranquilo, hace que pensar sea menos agobiante que al estar en el castillo, donde sientes que las paredes te aprisionan y te impiden respirar como se debe.

Jamás habías pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con Scorpius, y aunque te sientes mal por ello, también crees que es una niñería lo que están haciendo. Ambos son adultos, ¿no? Se supone que tendrían que superar esta clase de problemas con más templanza. Lo dicho por tía Hermione resuena en tu cabeza: la edad y la madurez no suelen ir de la mano al comienzo de la vida adulta.

Metes la mano en el bolsillo y sientes tu varita. La tomas suavemente y sin pensarlo dos veces, haces el movimiento que has practicado tantas veces que lo tienes más que aprendido. Murmuras con voz apenas audible el hechizo y sientes cómo tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Poco a poco te acostumbras al cambio: a la sensación de la ropa convirtiéndose en una capa de piel y pelo, al rostro volviéndose alargado, a tu cuerpo encorvándose hasta quedar en cuatro patas, a la cola que se vuelve una extensión más de tu cuerpo y que mueves un poco cuando la transformación termina.

La varita yace en el suelo, como siempre en tus transformaciones. Supones que cuando decidas hacer el hechizo sin varita, ésta estará en algún lugar, quizá como parte del pelaje, como ocurre con la ropa. Pero mientras eso ocurre, la tomas con los dientes y la acomodas junto a ti, sentándote en los cuartos traseros. Te gusta tu forma animal, te sientes cómodo en ella. Sientes un gruñido surgir en tu pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces dejas que el aullido salga de ti como algo muy natural.

Una rama se rompe cerca de ti. Sobresaltado, miras a tu izquierda, de donde proviene el sonido. Olfateas el aire, percibiendo un aroma familiar pero que, al mismo tiempo, no recuerdas haber percibido antes. No en mucho tiempo al menos. Justo cuando reconoces el aroma, Scorpius sale detrás de unas ramas y se acerca a ti, mirándote con una mezcla de fascinación, nerviosismo y confusión.

—¿Albus? ¿Eres tú?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay algún tipo de información canon sobre la transformación de un animago? Si la hay, acabo de pasarla por alto. Si no la hay, hey, aquí mi headcanon de cómo se transforman los animagos.


	16. Séptimo Año: XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créanme, al terminar de leer querrán añadir queso, aceitunas y vino a las canastas.

Scorpius mira al lobo que está a unos pasos de él. Es una criatura con pelaje grisáceo, mezclado con un poco de blanco. Aunque es un tanto pequeño, luce fuerte y, si ha de admitirlo, de mostrar los dientes se vería bastante feroz. Pero el lobo delante de él lo mira con cautela y quizá con algo de miedo. Es una mirada muy humana. Sus ojos verdes son inconfundibles.

Si no hubiera visto lo que ocurrió con sus propios ojos, no creería lo que acaba de suceder: Albus se ha transformado en un lobo. Albus es un animago. Scorpius da un paso al frente y Albus se tensa. El rubio siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo: ¿y si Albus no tiene consciencia humana? Estar ahí, con un lobo (o un mago convertido en uno) es peligroso.

Se detiene cuando la criatura camina hacia él. Sus ojos le miran fijamente, casi con cautela. El lobo olfatea su mano y Scorpius da un respingo cuando siente la lengua cálida del animal lamer su palma. Intenta tocarlo, pero Albus ya ha retrocedido y antes de que Scorpius pueda hacer algo más, toma la varita con el hocico y se aleja de él.

—¡Albus! —exclama al ver que Potter no planea quedarse ahí. El lobo se detiene unos segundos pero vuelve a darle la espalda, yendo hacia los árboles.

Scorpius lo sigue, aun cuando sabe que están muy cerca del Bosque Prohibido, y que hay infinidad de criaturas que podrían acercarse, curiosos ante la presencia del lobo. Justo al pasar un árbol, se detiene de golpe, viendo a Albus, como humano, delante de él.

—Deberíamos regresar —dice Potter y sin esperar respuesta, pasa junto a Scorpius y camina siguiendo el sendero que los llevará hasta el castillo.

Malfoy lo sigue, colocándose a su lado. Lo mira ocasionalmente, pensando mil y un maneras de formular todas las preguntas que se arremolinan en su cabeza: ¿desde cuándo eres un animago? ¿Cómo aprendiste a transformarte? ¿Por qué un lobo? ¿Es difícil? ¿La transformación duele? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas legales que podrías tener por ser un animago no registrado, Albus?

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? —pregunta Albus, sobresaltando un poco a Scorpius, que sumido en sus pensamientos no nota que el moreno también le miraba.

—Te busqué en la biblioteca y en la Sala Común —responde—. Helen me dijo que probara en los jardines y cerca del bosque. ¿Helen sabe? —pregunta, sintiéndose de pronto un poco desplazado ante la idea de Helen siendo cómplice de Albus.

—No.

Scorpius se muerde la lengua para no hacer otra pregunta. Si su situación con Albus fuera diferente, le atacaría con preguntas y le miraría acusadoramente hasta que éste respondiera. Pero esos días quedaron atrás desde mediados del sexto año, cuando su relación cambió hasta llegar a lo que es ahora.

—Sólo sabes tú —dice Albus de pronto, deteniéndose junto a un árbol—. Y mi tía Hermione, quien me ayudará con la parte legal a penas salga del colegio. Scorpius, nadie debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? —le mira con súplica—. Ni siquiera mis padres lo saben, y sé que no eres la clase de personas que van por el colegio contando los secretos de los demás, pero…

Scorpius no lo deja continuar. Lo arrincona contra el árbol y lo besa. Es un beso desesperado, hambriento, uno de esos que dicen todo lo que ha estado guardado por años al menos tres años: confía en mí, te quiero, no diré nada, estoy contigo en esto, quédate conmigo, no importa lo que pasó, sé mío. Albus tarda unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hace, es de la misma manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, yo sé: les hice esperar cuatro años para leer esto. Pero hey, ¡al fin! ¡Salazar, al fin pasa algo interesante aquí! ¡Hagamos fiesta! ¡Bailemos la conga! A mí también me emociona esto.


	17. Séptimo Año: XVII

Scorpius y tú entran en la habitación. Todo el camino desde el Bosque hasta ahí lo han hecho en silencio, caminando uno junto al otro sin mirarse, pero sonriendo ocasionalmente, cada quien para sí mismo, por lo que ocurrió minutos atrás. La puerta se cierra detrás de ambos, caminas hasta tu baúl y buscas dentro de él. Sientes la mirada de Scorpius fija en tu espalda y aunque eso te pone un poco nervioso, mantienes la compostura. Sacas un libro y le haces señas a Scorpius para que se acerque a ti.

Te sientas en la cama y colocas el libro sobre ella. Scorpius baja la mirada y lo mira con sorpresa, reconociéndolo.

—¿Es…?

—Mi regalo de Navidad de hace cinco años —respondes y examinas su reacción.

Scorpius mira el libro y lo abre. En cuanto lo hace, nota el pedazo de pergamino adherido en la primera página. El rubio lee lo que está escrito y te mira una vez más. Te encoges de hombros y él sonríe.

—Sabías que me sería útil tarde o temprano —dices—, así que lo cuidé y lo guardé muy bien desde entonces.

—No esperaba que hicieras uso de él —agrega él abriéndolo en donde has dejado un marcapáginas: en el capítulo seis, dedicado a la animagia—. Y menos para convertirte en animago —pasea su mirada por las palabras, acariciando las páginas casi con devoción.

—Honestamente, yo tampoco —respondes—. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a esto. Es decir, en algún momento la idea pasó por mi mente, pero siempre estuve ocupado en otras cosas. El año pasado pensé que necesitaba distraerme con algo, así que fue el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—¿Necesitabas distraerte? —pregunta él pero antes de que puedas responder, sonríe un poco—. Eres el Potter más tonto que conozco.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —asegura él y cuando abres la boca para emitir una queja, él vuelve a besarte.

Es un beso distinto al del bosque, ahora más tranquilo pero no por ello menos intenso. Colocas tus manos en su cintura y te relajas cuando él te empuja hacia la cama, para que te recuestes en ella. Se besan por un rato y cuando finalmente se separan, tienes los labios rojos.

—Si hubiera sabido que me besarías así, creo que te habría dicho que sí desde hace años —bromeas.

Scorpius te mira fijamente y notas en ese momento la metida de pata. Él suspira y se incorpora, sentándose en la cama una vez más. Frunces el ceño y estás por preguntarle si ocurre algo, cuando hay un clic en tu mente. Por un momento olvidaste un pequeño detalle: Scorpius sale con Thomas. Malfoy camina hasta su cama y se deja caer en ella. Lo miras fijamente. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguramente por pensar en lo que hará y dirá, ¿al día siguiente? ¿El próximo fin de semana? ¿Antes de terminar el colegio?

—Se terminó —dice él de pronto.

—¿Qué? —preguntas. Él te mira.

—Tom terminó conmigo.

—Ah —respondes. Te levantas de tu cama, tomas tu libro y lo regresas al baúl. Ocultas la expresión de tu rostro lo más que puedes, aunque sabes que Scorpius la ha notado. No obstante, ninguno menciona nada al respecto.

Quizá no deberías alegrarte, pero ya antes te ha quedado clara una cosa: eres egoísta, y en ese instante, lo único que te importa, es Scorpius y estar con él. Ya habrá tiempo para sentirse mal en otra ocasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apuesto a que habían olvidado ese libro.


	18. Séptimo Año: XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar ♥

Recibes una lechuza durante el desayuno. Es una de las lechuzas del colegio, así que al principio la ignoras hasta que el ave se posa delante de ti y estira una pata, alargándote una nota enrollada. La tomas con curiosidad pero sabiendo que en la mesa todo el mundo parece enterarse de las cosas que le ocurren a los demás, optas por guardarla en tu bolsillo. Acaricias la cabeza de la lechuza y ella se va. Apuras tu almuerzo y sin dar explicaciones (Scorpius te mira fijamente pero decides ignorarlo), te levantas y sales.

 

Ya en el pasillo buscas un sitio alejado de donde suelen pasar más alumnos y buscas en tu bolsillo el pedazo de pergamino. Lo desenrollas cuidadosamente y lees su contenido. La tinta es de color azul oscuro, y es gruesa, como si la persona que lo escribió hubiera usado mucha fuerza para imprimir las palabras en el pergamino. La lees dos o tres veces:

 

> _Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos hoy en la Torre de Astronomía? Estaré allá entre las 6 y las 7 p.m., por si decides venir._

_T. A._

No necesitas ser un genio para saber quién es el remitente.

 

Son las seis en punto y ya estás en la Torre de Astronomía. Ves una silueta en lo alto de las escaleras y te acercas cautelosamente. Thomas te sonríe al verte y se pone de pie para saludarte con un apretón de manos. Sientes que tu corazón golpea dentro de tu pecho. ¿Por qué te ha citado Anderson? Él te hace una seña, indicándote que se sienten en los escalones, y así lo haces.

 

—Fui yo quien terminó con él —dice de pronto. Te quedas en silencio—. Siempre lo supe, ¿sabes? Que nunca estuvo conmigo. Siempre estuvo distraído y algo distante.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Thomas bufa.

 

—Merlín, no digas eso —murmura algo enfadado—. Lo haces parecer como si sintieras pena por mí y ambos sabemos que no lo haces. O tal vez sí, pero en todo caso sólo me harías sentir más miserable. No necesito que sientas pena por mí, Potter. Las cosas son así y lo acepto.

 

—Lo cual no significa que duela menos, ¿verdad?

 

Te golpeas mentalmente en cuanto haces la pregunta. Ambos se quedan en silencio y es Anderson quien lo rompe una vez más, riéndose un poco.

 

—No, definitivamente no —responde. Tú asientes—. Entonces, ¿están juntos? —pregunta. Abres la boca para responder, pero él interrumpe—: No digas nada. Es obvio para mí que entre ambos hay algo ahora. Me alegro.

 

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —cuestionas. Él se pone de pie.

 

—Sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieran juntos —él se encoge de hombros—, y también para decirte que más te vale no hacer alguna estupidez. Scorpius no merece que le rompas el corazón dos veces.

 

Te pones de pie también.

 

—No te preocupes, Anderson. Eso no ocurrirá.

 

Él sostiene tu mirada y finalmente asiente, relajándose un poco.

 

—Muy bien, Potter. Veo que estás decidido a cumplirlo así que no me queda más que retirarme de la contienda con toda la dignidad que me queda.

 

Una vez estás solo piensas que Thomas realmente es un muchacho genial y que, en otras circunstancias, habría sido una experiencia agradable tenerlo como amigo.

 

En los siguientes días correrá el rumor de que Malfoy y Anderson se han dejado, pero nadie le hará caso por más de medio día. El rumor de que Malfoy y Potter están juntos jamás llegará a oídos de nadie. Scorpius y Albus prefieren disfrutar de lo que hay entre ambos sin que nadie más lo sepa. Por ahora es su pequeño secreto y las cosas están bien así.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Tom. De verdad me cae bien.


	19. Séptimo Año: XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno más c:

Si en algún momento pensaste que los TIMO eran los peores exámenes, no sabías lo que encontrarías al tener tus EXTASIS. No exageras al decir que son los peores días de tu vida en el colegio. El estrés se siente en el ambiente, en cada rincón del colegio hay alumnos de séptimo, solos o en grupo, leyendo sus notas a último momento o preguntándose unos a otros los hechizos que deben tener memorizados.

Scorpius y tú no son la excepción (aunque sabes que no están estudiando realmente). Están sentados uno junto al otro en una mesa de la biblioteca, una de las que están alejadas y un poco ocultas en una esquina a la que no suele ir mucha gente (sección de Estudios Muggles).

—Vamos, pregúntame una vez más propiedades de los ojos de escarabajo negro —dices a un aburrido Scorpius.

—Albus, me has pedido que te pregunte eso tres veces. Tres veces, Albus.

—Bien, entonces las de los aguijones secos de Billywig.

—Al.

—¿Qué tal las de las plumas de Jobberknoll?

—Albus —dice él elevando un poco la voz—. Tranquilízate.

—No puedo —respondes y bajas la mirada, leyendo una vez más tus notas de pociones.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no importa cuánto intentes aprender en los últimos minutos, lo que no sabemos, no lo sabemos y punto?

Levantas la mirada y ves a Scorpius, quien ya ha cerrado el libro de pociones que tiene frente a él. Te encoges de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero es parte de la aventura de los EXTASIS, woohoo —él sonríe ligeramente por tu comentario evidentemente sarcástico—. No sé qué más puedo hacer, y releer mis notas me parece mejor que ir a la fila de los que quieren una poción para las náuseas. La enfermería está llena desde ayer.

—Oh, por favor, dime que no vas a vomitar.

—¿No todavía? —dices no del todo convencido. Él suspira. Miras tus notas pero de pronto sientes que no tiene sentido intentar memorizar lo que no sabes. Imitas su suspiro.

—Sabes, Al —dice él de pronto y tú voltear a verlo—. Hace unas semanas encontré algo —dice buscando dentro de su morral.

—¿Qué encontraste?

Él pone un trozo de pergamino arrugado en tus manos. En cuanto lo ves, frunces el ceño. Es el mismo pergamino en el que escribiste las opciones de carrera y los EXTASIS necesarios para cada una. En ese entonces, Scorpius y tú tenían una relación complicada. Te muerdes el labio.

Estás por decir algo cuando Malfoy toma una de tus manos, apretándola con fuerza.

—Hey, mírame —dice y así lo haces—. Todo irá bien. Tomarás cinco exámenes y los aprobarás con excelentes notas. No te preocupes por no saber qué hacer al salir del colegio, créeme que no eres el único con esas dudas.

—Tú no pareces muy nervioso.

—Lo estoy, pero manejo mis nervios mejor que tú.

Suspiras.

—No espero a obtener los puntajes máximos —murmuras—, excepto en Transformaciones y quizá en Encantamientos, porque, aceptémoslo, son mis mejores áreas.

—Lo son —acepta Scorpius mirándote fijamente—. Es una pena que no puedas gritarle al mundo que eres un animago en estos exámenes.

Instintivamente miras a tu alrededor, asegurándote de que nadie haya escuchado su conversación. Pero nadie les presta atención. Suspiras con alivio.

—Sabes que no pretendo gritarle al mundo tu secreto, ¿verdad? —asientes.

Los dos se quedan en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿no más libros? —pregunta. Cierras el libro que has estado estudiando y enrollas el pergamino con tus notas.

—No más libros.

Él te dedica una mirada traviesa y se pone de pie.

—Yo tengo en mente un par de cosas que se pueden hacer para olvidar un poco el estrés.

Miras discretamente a tu alrededor, comprobando que nadie les presta particular atención, y sigues a Scorpius, internándote junto con él en los pasillos de la sección de Estudios Muggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos cada vez más cerca del final.


	20. Séptimo Año: XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para no hacerlos esperar más, aquí el final. Gracias, muchas gracias por leer.

La habitación está oscura, se escucha el rumor de las sábanas. Aunque hace algo de calor, Albus y Scorpius están en la misma cama (en la de Scorpius). Entre besos y caricias nada inocentes, han tenido que hacer un hechizo de limpieza para arreglar un poco el desastre que han hecho con su ropa y las sábanas.

Han pasado la noche hablando de mil cosas, desde recuerdos de sus primeros días en el colegio hasta los últimos chismes de su casa. Son casi las tres de la mañana y no han ido a dormir aún.

—Una vez te ofreciste a enseñarme a besar —murmura Albus, recordando esa ocasión en tercer año. Scorpius se ríe por lo bajo.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?

Scorpius se lo piensa unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Siente que Albus se encoge de hombros y suspira.

—En las vacaciones entre segundo y tercer año —responde finalmente.

—¿En dónde?

—En casa de Gideon.

A pesar de la oscuridad, casi puede ver la ceja de Albus alzándose, pidiendo una explicación. No hay celos, está seguro de ello, sólo simple curiosidad.

—Mis padres visitaron a su madre y… pasó. No hay mucho que decir al respecto.

—Siempre me he preguntado —murmura Albus de pronto—, ¿por qué Gideon se apellida igual que su madre?

—Su madre nunca ha querido decir quién es el padre de Gideon y él está registrado con el mismo apellido de ella. Es todo.

—Ya.

—¿Vas a preguntarme cosas como con quién tuve sexo por primera vez o algo así?

Albus le da un golpe en la cadera. Scorpius se ríe.

—Por supuesto que no, no es algo que me interese saber.

—Tienes razón. A mí tampoco me interesa saber con quién lo has hecho tú… A menos que la respuesta sea que sólo conmigo.

Albus gira sobre sí mismo hasta quedar encima de Scorpius y atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento. Cuando se separan, los dos con la respiración agitada, Scorpius escucha que Albus se ríe un poco.

—Prefiero que no hablemos de lo que haya ocurrido antes de, ya sabes, tú y yo.

—Vale.

—Bien.

Un momento de silencio.

—¿Me volverás a besar o qué?

Albus sonríe feliz antes de besarlo una vez más mientras piensa que ese instante, ese momento, es perfecto. Y no hay nada mejor.


	21. Epílogo: I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba...

Scorpius y Albus son los últimos en subir al tren antes de que arranque. Se han rezagado a propósito pues por una parte no quieren estar en donde hay más barullo y también porque se toman su tiempo para apreciar el castillo desde lejos. En cuanto suben escuchan el silbato del tren y éste se pone en movimiento. El pasillo del vagón está vacío, tranquilo, y sabiendo que nadie les verá (aunque no les importa si alguien lo hace), Albus toma la mano de Scorpius, entrelazando los dedos.

Caminan así, con las manos unidas, hasta el último compartimiento, aquel en el que saben, están sus amigos. Abren la puerta mientras Simon y Francis charlan animadamente sobre cualquier cosa y entran, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Los otros dos los miran, primero sus manos enlazadas y después sus rostros.

—¡Vaya! —exclama Francis con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Albus mira a Scorpius, comenzando a preocuparse por esa reacción. Scorpius no dice nada, pero aprieta su mano. Cuando el rubio está por decir algo, Simon se ríe y aplaude un par de veces.

—Ya era hora —dice animadamente.

Francis se cruza de brazos y le mira con fastidio.

—Me debes diez galeones —añade Simon mirando a Fran sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Francis refunfuña—. Ah, ah, ah, nada de refunfuñar. Eres un hombre de honor, Francis A. Baddock. Así que quiero mis diez galeones antes del fin de semana.

Scorpius y Albus intercambian otra mirada.

—¿Apostaron sobre nosotros? —pregunta Scorpius entre indignado y sorprendido.

Simon se encoge de hombros.

—Francis pensaba que pasarían al menos otros dos años antes de que decidieran estar juntos —dice como si hablara del clima—. Yo le aseguré que ocurriría antes de largarnos de Hogwarts.

—No puedo creer que apostaran sobre nosotros —agrega Scorpius mirándoles con desaprobación.

—No puedo creer que no hubieran pasado el séptimo año follando como conejos cada que tuvieran oportunidad —agrega Simon poniendo los ojos en blanco. Potter carraspea y Scorpius se deja caer dramáticamente en el asiento, arrastrando a Albus a su lado. Está ligeramente sonrojado.

—Me parece, Simon —interviene Francis—, que eso es precisamente lo que hicieron todas esas veces que desaparecieron en el último mes.

Aunque Albus quisiera decir algo al respecto, Scorpius simplemente aprieta su mano con más fuerza, como diciéndole que es mejor dejar que los otros piensen lo que quieran. Ninguno de los dos confirma, pero tampoco niega, la aseveración de Francis.


	22. Epílogo: II

Harry se sorprende cuando Albus le dice que es un animago. Ginny reprende a su hijo pero cuando Albus les muestra la transformación, Harry se arrodilla frente a él y pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con cariño. Albus gruñe complacido y después regresa a su forma humana, abrazando a su padre con igual fuerza. Harry y Ginny se sienten orgullosos por él. James se sorprende y Lily se emociona muchísimo.

Rose deja de hablarle por un par de días porque no puede creer que su madre y Albus, que es como un hermano para ella, le hayan ocultado algo como eso. Cuando pasa el enfado, obliga a Albus a contarle todo con lujo de detalle: desde que tomó la decisión de ser un animago hasta que logró transformarse sin necesitar la varita. No salen de su habitación en todo un día, y cuando lo hacen, Albus se siente exhausto. 

Helen no se sorprende del todo. Albus la ve en una ocasión después de que egresan del colegio. La invita a cenar a su casa y la presenta con sus padres como una de sus mejores amigas (Ginny asegura que Helen es una chica encantadora; al parecer la chica es fan de ella, de sus tiempos con las Harpies). Después de la cena, la lleva al jardín y sin más, se transforma delante de ella. Helen dice que sospechaba que algo hacía en esas escapadas en el último curso del colegio, y le llama loco por haber logrado aquello con sólo diecisiete años.

Albus debe pasar un montón de trámites burocráticos y firmar mil documentos para poder registrarse como animago. Lo hace un año después de egresar del colegio, por sugerencia de su tía, para evitar preguntas innecesarias. En los registros aparecerá como un lobo gris de ojos color verde. Cuando tenga oportunidad de hacerlo, se aparecerá en algún bosque que haya visitado con anterioridad, se transformará en lobo, y disfrutará la naturaleza en esa forma. 

Albus aparecerá en los libros como uno de los pocos animagos registrados en el siglo XXI.


	23. Epílogo: III

—En serio, Albus, ¿diseñar y encantar escobas? 

Albus se encoge de hombros. 

—Siempre me ha gustado el quidditch—responde el mago mientras termina de guardar sus cosas—, y el hecho de preferir el suelo, no significa que sea incapaz de encantar una escoba. Y ni hablar de diseñarlas. 

—¿Y tienes idea de dónde aprenderás eso? —interviene Scorpius, su cabeza envuelta en fuego de la chimenea—. No es un oficio que apareciera en la lista de opciones del Ministerio, ya sabes, antes de los EXTASIS. 

—Lo sé —Albus se sienta en la cama—. He estado revisando libros, incluso conseguí algunos en una tienda de antigüedades. Y no hay nada que no se logre con un poco de investigación.

Scorpius suspira.

—Claro, como convertirte en animago.

—Exactamente —asiente Albus. Él también suspira—. Mira, Scorp, sólo quiero hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Al, si con eso quieres decir que te sientes inútil entonces no…

—No es eso —interrumpe Potter sonriéndole a Malfoy—; bueno, tal vez sí. Me siento como un inútil al lado de mis hermanos. Ya sabes, con James siendo sanador y Lily pateando traseros en el Departamento de Aurores, pero quiero crear cosas, he llegado a esa conclusión. Quiero crear algo sirva a otros, y no puedes negar que muchos magos necesitan escobas. Además, es algo muy interesante.

—Diseñar escobas —interrumpe Scorpius—. Supongo que no es una mala idea. Estás lleno de buenas ideas cuando se trata de quidditch, así que… sí, ¿por qué no? Eres un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Has aprendido muchas cosas en tus distintos empleos sin haber encontrado ya el que te apasione. Y no sé por qué, pero te veo diseñando y encantando escobas. 

Albus sonríe. 

—¿Qué tal el clima en Finlandia?

—Frío. Es de noche la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero todo está bien. Regresaremos a Londres en dos días, así que no me quejo. 

—Después de patearle el trasero al equipo finés, espero. 

—Obviamente. 

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad. 

—Estoy seguro de lo que digo —responde Scorpius. Albus le sonríe—. Debo irme.

—Está bien. 

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda con la mudanza?

Albus se ríe.

—Si la necesitara, de todas maneras no podrías hacer mucho estando en Finlandia, ¿o sí?

—Siempre puedo amenazar a Simon o a Francis para que muevan sus traseros perezosos y te ayuden a trasladar lo que falta a nuestro nuevo hogar. 

—Qué considerado de tu parte. 

Scorpius guiña un ojo. Albus se queda en silencio por dos segundos antes de añadir:

—Me encontré con Thomas en el Callejón Diagon —Scorpius no responde—. Te manda saludos.

—Hace mucho que no hablo con él —responde el rubio—. ¿Te dijo algo o por qué siento que esto está siendo más incómodo de lo que debería ser?

Albus le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Me presentó a su pareja y, no sé, se ve muy feliz.

Scorpius sonríe también. Se despiden como siempre: deseándose buena noche y prometiendo hablar a la brevedad posible. Antes de irse, Scorpius agrega:

—Te quiero. 

Y Albus responde:

—Y yo a ti.


	24. Epílogo: IV

Scorpius besa a Albus con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra la puerta recién cerrada. El departamento está hecho un desorden, con las cajas de la mudanza y algunos muebles que esperan a ser recolocados. Vivirán juntos en ese lugar, es de ambos. Es su hogar. Scorpius besa el cuello de Albus y lo muerde con suavidad, sonriendo al sentir al otro estremecerse entre sus brazos. Cuela una mano debajo de la camisa y acaricia su piel.

Hace dos semanas que no han hablado más que por la red flu. Scorpius ha regresado de su viaje por Finlandia hace diez minutos.

La ropa desaparece mientras caminan y tropiezan de vez en cuando. Albus desnuda a Scorpius y lo acaricia en todos esos puntos que le vuelven loco. Scorpius hace lo mismo, con más apremio, con más fogosidad. Cuando le hace el amor en el piso de su nuevo hogar, los dos se sienten completos, no sólo por estar juntos de esa manera, sino porque saben que están a punto de comenzar algo nuevo y grande, algo importante.

—¿S-Sabes que la primera vez que te vi —pregunta Albus con voz entrecortada— pensé que eras un… un ángel?

—Luego, Albus.

Albus ríe y su risa se convierte en un gemido que se ahoga en los labios de Scorpius mientras llega al orgasmo.

Un poco después, Scorpius se corre dentro de Albus y se quedan abrazados un rato hasta que Potter vuelve a besar a Scorpius y le pide que lo deje follarlo. Scorpius acepta con gusto y horas después, agotados pero contentos, se arrastran hasta ducha, en donde se besan y acarician de manera más íntima y menos sexual, sintiéndose contentos con esas caricias que los estremecen y les llenan de felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos podría pedir más.


	25. Epílogo: V

Ya son siete años desde y Scorpius terminaran el colegio. Mucho ha pasado desde entonces, cosas buenas y cosas malas; su relación no es perfecta, pero siempre encuentran la manera de arreglar los problemas. Ninguno ha sido demasiado grave, aunque en una ocasión se dejaron por tres semanas antes de que decidieran hablar para arreglar el asunto. No pueden estar mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro.

Albus tiene su propia tienda de escobas y equipo de quidditch en Nuevo Hogsmeade. Su diseño más reciente, una  _Tempest_ , ha tenido muchísima aceptación entre los conocedores. No ha perdido del todo su miedo a las alturas, pero sube a sus escobas (apenas un par de metros) y las prueba porque ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sería una verdadera desgracia.

Scorpius, por su parte, es jugador profesional de quidditch. Juega para los Appleby Arrows y forma parte de la selección de Gran Bretaña. Es un jugador un tanto peculiar, que en sus ratos libres, que cada vez son menos, hace traducciones de runas antiguas y ayuda a su padre con su negocio. Viaja mucho, pero siempre se mantiene en contacto con Albus.

En diez años más, la tienda de Albus habrá crecido el triple y tendrá sucursales en viejo Hogsmeade, en el Callejón Diagon y en algunas otras zonas comerciales del mundo mágico. Obtendrá el premio al Mejor Diseño Para Escobas Profesionales en dos años consecutivos. En ese mismo tiempo, Scorpius liderará al equipo de Gran Bretaña a ganar una copa mundial, y ganará algunos trofeos y reconocimientos al Mejor Cazador y al Mejor Capitán.

Albus y Helen escribirán un libro llamado  _El quidditch de hoy_ , que recibirá críticas y aclamaciones por igual. Scorpius sufrirá una lesión grave en el hombro izquierdo y se retirará del quidditch profesional. No se sentirá mal por ello, sino que lo tomará como una oportunidad para hacer otras cosas. Se unirá a Albus en el negocio de las escobas y también dará clases particulares de vuelo a niños entre cinco y diez años.

Pero para que llegue el momento de hacer todo eso aún falta tiempo.

Esa noche, Albus y Scorpius se visten con más esmero que antes. Llevan dos años viviendo juntos en un departamento en Londres, y esa es una noche especial. Antes de las siete, se despiden momentáneamente. A las ocho, Albus entra en un restaurante italiano acompañado de Harry y Ginny. Charlan animadamente y son guiados por un mesero hasta la mesa en la que ya les esperan otras personas.

Harry se detiene de golpe al ver al hombre que se pone de pie en la mesa. Comparten una mirada silenciosa. El rubio asiente.

—Potter —dice.

—Malfoy —responde Harry.

Ginny mira a su hijo esperando una explicación, aunque luce bastante divertida por la expresión en el rostro de su marido (y por la de Draco Malfoy también). Astoria Malfoy no parece nada impresionada. Albus le sonríe a sus padres y mira a Scorpius.

—Mamá, papá —dice Albus solemnidad—, ya conocen a mi novio, pero ahora me gustaría llamarlo futuro esposo. Y me parece que conocen a sus padres, así que me saltaré esa parte de la formalidad.

Scorpius lo mira con diversión y se sienta a su lado, después de que los padres de ambos intercambien saludos y conversen más bien poco, aunque con sincera cordialidad. Quizá tanto para los Potter como para los Malfoy es algo complicado aceptar que a partir de ese momento van a estar emparentados… pero han vivido cosas realmente malas antes, y un matrimonio entre sus hijos no es, en definitiva, la peor de ellas.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es como esta historia llega a su fin. Hay muchas cosas que he disfrutado de este fic, una de ellas, es el mundo que creé, con sus errores, con sus incongruencias y defectos. Soy consciente de que Momentos está lleno de faltas, en su mayoría producto de escribir con premura sin confirmar mucha información (las edades de Lily y Hugo son un ejemplo), pero la historia en general me deja satisfecha.
> 
> Agradezco a todas las personas que han leído Momentos: a quienes lo leyeron desde el comienzo, muchas gracias por soportarme y no dejarme morir sola. A quienes se unieron en el camino, gracias por sus palabras de aliento. A aquellos que lo abandonaron después de un tiempo, comprendo que dejaran de leerlo, considerando mi inconsistencia al momento de publicar. Y a quienes lo lean después de terminado: gracias por el interés en una historia que no es tan grande para el fandom, pero sí para mí.
> 
> Como dije, el fic está en un archivo descargable. Está en tres formatos: PDF, EPUB y MOBI, los últimos dos, para comodidad de quien posee algún ereader o Kindle, o bien, una tablet o smartphone con aplicaciones de lectura. [Pueden descargarlo completo dando clic aquí](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zdcxmb27zpc9bb4/Momentos.rar)
> 
> Espero que podamos leernos pronto. Y sólo como recordatorio, también me encuentran en Twitter ([@c_faelivrin](https://twitter.com/c_faelivrin)) y en Tumblr ([cyda-the-nogitsune](http://cyda-the-nogitsune.tumblr.com/)). ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
